Just Keep Vacuuming
by gravityfallls
Summary: A flashback on Mrs. Gleeful's life and why she is always in fear and almost never speaks. Rated "T" for hints of death and chanting. PLEASE R&R! *ONE CHAPTER until hiatus*
1. First Day of Preschool

Just Keep Vacuuming

ch. 1

"Alright sweetie," said Bill, Amanda's father. "Have a great

first day." "I know you will do great and make lots of new

friends!" "Really Daddy?" Amanda asked. "Really," Bill

smiled. Amanda ran into her classroom ready for her first

day of preschool. Bill went back to his car, proud of his

little girl. Amanda was excited yet nervous. What if the

other kids made fun of her? What if she couldn't answer

the question right? She cleared her mind and only

thought about the moment she was in. Her new teacher,

Mrs. Downe, approached her. "Hello, Amanda! We're so

excited to have you in our school!" "Thank you," Amanda

replied. "What is my cubby number?" "Oh, that would be

number six!" "Thank you," and Amanda put up her lunch

in cubby number six. "Alright everyone let's all take our

seats!" Mrs. Downe exclaimed. Amanda had no clue

where to sit. "Pssst!" She heard a noise from behind her.

"Over here!" It was a boy. He had an extra seat with him.

Amanda walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi, I'm

Amanda. What's your name?" "I'm-" The boy was cut off

by Mrs. Downe. "Now we should go over the rules for my

classroom!" By the time she had finished all the children

were ancy. The time came for recess and all the kids ran

outside excited to play. Amanda and the boy both went to

the swingset. "So what do you like to do for fun?" The boy

asked. "Well I like to draw and sing and sometimes I help

my dad clean the house!" "I don't like to clean," the boy

responded, which was pretty obvious considering he

smelled like a rotting trout. Amanda talked with the boy

some more and alas, it was time to go home. Amanda's

father pulled up and honked the horn a little. She ran to

her dad and got in the car. She rolled down the window

and the boy yelled out to her, "Bye Amanda!" "Bye!" she

yelled back. "Oh yeah, what was your name?" The boy

yelled back to her, "Fiddleford McGucket!"


	2. Digging for Clues

Ch. 2

"How was school?" Bill asked Amanda. "It was great! I

made a new friend, Fiddleford!" "That's amazing, honey!"

Bill was ecstatic. As they drove home, Bill didn't realize he

was low on gas. They pulled over and he called 911 as

they didn't know where they were. Amanda noticed a

strange figure across the street. He had a shovel and was

burrying what seemed to be a book. It had the number

two on it. Amanda, not knowing any better, walked

towards the strange man. Bill didn't notice because he

was on the phone with 911. "Excuse me, Mister," Amanda

said. The strange man turned around slowly and grunted

at her. He kept shoveling and placed the book inside the

dirt. Amanda just watched in curiosity. He picked up his

shovel, turned around, and walked away. Amanda

crossed the street back to her dad, who never saw a

thing. "Alright sweetie, we got directions to our house. I

should probably look into getting a smart phone!" He

laughed and they both got back in the car then headed

home. Once home, Amanda went onto the internet, telling

her dad she was searching for a book, and looked up

"Book with six fingers and number two on it." Only one

person had said something about the book. Amanda read

the following: "The second volume of the three books is

the most important. Once all books are put together, they

will create a force so strong, it will unleash infinite new

worlds! The three books must never be found or mankind

will never be the same again!" She wondered who wrote

this and scrolled down. She saw the website said "Written

by Soos."


	3. In on the Plan

ch. 3

Could this "Soos" guy be the strange man who was

burying the book? Amanda wondered where the other

books were. She would tell Fiddleford about her finds

tomorrow. The time came for Bill to drive Amanda to

preschool. Once she arrived, she ran straight to

McGucket and explained to him everything she had seen

and read. "Sounds like a great mystery!" Fiddleford said.

"We will have to get right to work," "Work?" Amanda was

puzzled. "What work?" Fiddleford replied, "Work on

finding the other two books! We know where number two

is, now we have to find the others!" "But the website said

the books must never be found!" "Which is exactly why

we have to find them," Fiddleford grinned. "So are you

with me?" Amanda was in with the plan. After preschool,

both of their parents dropped them off at the local park.

Now was the perfect chance for them to find the other two

books. "Where did you see the second one?" McGucket

asked Amanda. "I saw the man bury it but I don't know

where we were because that's where we got lost," "Okay,

well what about this Soos dude?" Fiddleford asked. "He

must know something!" Amanda replied, "You look him up

at your house." "Okay! Now for the books. They must be

in mysterious places." "Like the Mystery Shack!" Amanda

exclaimed. "Good thinking! We can go there tomorrow.

For now it's time to go home and search!" Amanda and

Fiddleford went home and began their search. Fiddleford

typed in "Soos." He found three people. One was a red

headed man. One was a blonde girl. And the last one was

a brown haired boy. He looked about ten or eleven years

old. Fiddleford clicked on the boy. He worked at the

Mystery Shack helping out the owner! They would go

there tomorrow.


	4. Finding Soos

Ch. 4

Immediately following preschool, Fiddleford and Amanda rode

to the Mystery Shack. They each stepped out of the car and

looked up. The Mystery Shack stood before them and out came

a young man. "Hello kids! I'm Stan Pines and I like money!"

They awkwardly smiled and continued on into the shack. Stan

followed them. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! We've got lots

of knick knacks and post cards!" He handed Fiddleford a

postcard. "Send one to your friends! That'll be six dollars,"

Fiddleford put the postcard back and looked back at Mr. Pines.

"Where can we find a boy names Soos?" "Soos? Well he should

be in his room upstairs. First door on the right." "Thanks!"

Amanda and McGucket yelled running up the stairs. They found

the door and knocked on it. A boy opened the door. Sure

enough, it was Soos. "'Sup turkeybones?" "Turkeybones?"

Amanda asked. "Never mind that," said Fiddleford, "we need to

talk to you about something." "Dude. Do I even know you?"

"Well, no. But we may know a little something about you."

"Alright. So what's up?" The chubby Soos asked wearing an

exclamation mark on his shirt. "Well," McGucket started to

explain, "we think you know something about a certain book."

Soos got a little nervous but did't show it. "What book?" he

asked. "Three different books with six fingers on them," Soos

immediately pulled them into his room and shut the door and

locked it. "How do you know about this?" Soos exclaimed. "It

was on the internet!" Amanda said. "Oh yeah. I did write an

article about that didn't I?" "Yeah. You did," Amanda told him,

"so what is it all about?" "Well," Soos started, "It happened two

years ago. I was hanging out at the arcade playin' my favorite

game, Tubbleweed Terror. It was about to storm so I decided I

should head back to the Mystery Shack. I stepped outside to

leave the arcade and then _it _happened." "What's _it!?" _

Fiddleford asked. Soos continued, "I walked outside then, out

of nowhere, came this ginourmous gust of wind whispping me

off the ground! Everything went black and the next thing I

remember, I was in a big field with nothing around me but

grass." "Wow…" Amanda said. "But then," Soos went on, "I was

walking along and I fell on something metal. It was a small

lever. I yanked it back a huge opening appeared in the ground

revealing steps to a dark dungeon looking place. I walked down

the steps and there was an elevator. I pressed the button and it

opened. It took me two floors up and I stepped out. The room

looked like a big control panel. I saw a desk not too far away

and it had a sliding door on it. I walked towards it, opened the

door, and there was big red book. I picked it up and looked at it.

It had the number one on it," "That's what I found!" Amanda

exclaimed. "Except the one I saw had a number two on it." "You

found the second one?!" Soos yelled. "Keep your voice down!"

Fiddleford whispered. "Oh, right." Amanda continued, "Well I

didn't actually find it. I saw a man bury it." "Really? Did you see

his face?" Soos asked. "No. It was pretty dark. But I did notice

he had a pretty big nose and glasses." They all turned their

heads towards a picture of Stan hanging up on the wall.

"Anyways," Soos said, "after I found the book, I kept it with me

and left the room. Now here comes the big part. I walked out of

the elevator and there was a door in front of me. So I opened it

and it was the vending machine from downstairs! It is part of

the Mystery Shack!" "No way!" Amanda exclaimed. "Yeah! I got

a job here so I could investigate, but I haven't found anything

so far. So you know where book two is? And I know where book

one is, I wonder where book three is," "I thought you said the

books could never be put together," Fiddleford said. "I only

wrote that because I wanted to find all of them first," "Oh!"

Amanda exclaimed. "Well in that case we should find the third

book!" "Totally!" Fiddleford said. "We'll need a team name

though," Amanda said. "How about turkeybones?" Soos said.

"Works for me." "I like it." Fiddleford said. It was official. The

turkeybones would now begin their search for book three.

Meanwhile, Stan listened on the other side of the door. He

whispered to himself, "Not if I have anything to do with it."


	5. Amanda Gone

Ch. 5

"Dad can we stay with Soos tonight? He's really cool and it's not

a school night!" Their parents looked at each other and agreed.

"Alright, alright. You can stay," "Yay!" The kids said. "On one

condition! You give me a big ol' hug!" They laughed and

Amanda hugged him. Their parents then left them to their

selves. "So what now?" Fiddleford asked. "We search!" Soos

said. "Wait dudes. Do any of us have any idea where the third

book is?" "Well I think Fiddleford should look the hardest."

Amanda said. "Why me?" "Because, I found the second one,

Soos found the first one, and you haven't found anything. So

you find the third one." Fiddleford replied, "Fine. But I'll still

need a little help. The first place I think we should look is the

graveyard." "Okay," Soos said, "we'll go there tonight." Stan

raced down the steps and outside the mystery shack. He

accidently bumped into a red head girl. "Hey watch it old man!"

She yelled "I like that girl!" Stan said to himself. He began

running again and finally stopped. "Here it is. The Graveyard."

Nightfall came and the turkeybones made their way out of the

Mystery Shack. After walking a few minutes they made it to

their destination. The Graveyard. "Alright," Fiddleford began,

"Soos you look to the right. Amanda you look to the left, and I'll

look in the center." They all split up and began searching for the

book. Stan followed Soos, since he knew him better. He stayed

behind bushes. Soos looked at every grave, inspecting the

reading and the ground around it. He heard a bush rustle

behind him. Soos turned around quickly. But nothing was there.

So he kept investigating the graves. Amanda was doing the

same. A light drizzle began to come down. "Guys! Do you think

we should-" She was cut off by what sounded to be a loud

moaning. "What was that?" Fiddleford asked. Amanda turned

around to find a zombie standing directly behind her. She didn't

move. Soos yelled, "Dudes! Let's get out of here!" Fiddleford

and Soos ran to the entrance of the graveyard. "Amanda!"

McGucket yelled. She stood frozen as the undead creature

raised it's hands up and grabbed her. "NO!" Fiddleford ran

straight for Amanda. The zombie started running with Amanda

in it's arms. It disappeared behind a bush. Fiddleford walked

into the bush and there lay an entire little town. Of course, it

was the typical undead town seen in all zombie games. Soos

followed behind Fiddleford and gazed at the town. They had no

idea how it got there. All they knew was they would have to go

in to get Amanda back.


	6. Soos Too?

Ch. 6

_Bam. _Soos and Fiddleford fell from holding the bush into the

town. They looked back to see none other than Stanford Pines

laughing maniacally. Soos and Mcgucket jumped up and

jumped towards the bush. Stan quickly shut it and the two boys

fell on their faces again. This time looking back to see nothing.

"Stan followed us! He's going to get the third book before we

do!" "Uh, dude, I think we have bigger problems," Soos said

pointing towards the town. Fiddleford couldn't make out what

it was. Then it stepped out into the light. "Zombie!" He yelled.

It was not long before the whole town became a moaning fest.

Zombies began to appear everywhere! "Soos! What do we

do?!" "Run!" Soos said. They got up and began to run. But the

zombies were not dumb. They were just as fast and were

gaining on them. "Faster!" Fiddleford screamed out. Soos,

being his weight, couldn't run as fast as Fiddleford. A zombie

grabbed him. "HELP!" Soos cried. McGucket ran the other way

in hopes of grabbing Soos, but the zombies were faster. They

lost Fiddleford and he couldn't find them anywhere. He'd have

to search the entire town for Soos. No telling where Amanda

was. Or if she was even alive. What was Fiddleford to do now?

Go around to every building and just walk in expecting there to

not be a zombie? It was his only option. The last place

Fiddleford saw them go was down the sidewalk and to the

right. He would have to follow. After making a right, lo and

behold, was a three path crossway. Which way was the right

way? Fiddleford closed his eyes, spun around, and pointed

randomly in front of him. Upon opening his eyes, he found he

was pointing to the left path. So he began walking towards it.

Suddenly, a small rock avalanche came down and blocked the

pathway after Fiddleford had walked in. There would be no

returning now. He'd have to find another way out. He looked in

front of him. There lay a huge building. Nothing but a very tall,

very wide building. McGucket ran into the entrance. The only

thing he saw were stairs so he ran up them. Once again,

another challenge faced him. Two doors. One was ajar though,

so he peeked in. But Fiddleford couldn't believe his eyes.

Amanda!


	7. The Vision

Ch. 7

Amanda was on a table. It looked like she had just been

through a life saving surgery. Fiddleford yanked off the leather

straps attaching Amanda to the table. She slowly opened her

eyes. As her vision came back, Fiddleford! She jumped up to

hug him but fell to her knees. "Woah," Amanda said. "Are you

alright?" McGucket asked. "Yeah, I'm just a bit weak. What

happened? Where's Soos?" "He was taken by a zombie,"

Fiddleford explained. "I tried to save him but- the other room!"

"What?" Amanda asked. "There is a room right next to this one!

Soos must be in there!" "Let's go!" The two walked and stood

in front of the other door. They slowly opened the door and

peeked in. It was Soos! He was on a table just like Amanda was.

They burst in and got Soos on the table. "S-sup turkeybones,"

He seemed to be a little weak, too. "Soos, you're okay!"

Amanda said. Now to get out of there! "Mmmmm," "What was

that?" Fiddleford asked. The door slammed shut. The three ran

to the door and banged on it. "Let us out!" Soos exclaimed.

There was no getting out. "What do we do?" Amanda nervously

asked. Fiddleford replied, "I don't know. We- THE JOURNAL!"

"What?" Amanda asked. Soos answered, "Stan is going to the

find it first! Back at the graveyard, Stan pushed us into the town

and suddenly the bush was gone!" "Now Stan is going to find

the third journal before us and we have no way to get of here,

or the town!" Fiddleford finished. As soon as he finished talking

Amanda fainted. "Amanda!" Soos yelled. Everything went

yellow. "Bill..." "Bill…" a voice repeated the name Bill. "Bill?"

Amanda asked. "My father?" Suddenly her father appeared in

front of her face. "BILL CIPHER!" "AHHH!" Amanda screamed as

she awoke. "What's wrong!?" Soos asked. "I… I had this vision.

There was some voice saying the name of my dad. Then, my

dad appeared in my face and yelled "Bill Cipher!"" "Woah.."

Fiddleford said. "What could that mean?" Soos asked. "We can

figure it out later, for now we have to get out of here and stop

Stan. Look for something in this room that could get us out of

here." Fiddleford said. They all searched throughout the small

room. Nothing. Just as they were about to give up, Soos

stepped a tile that pushed down a little. Immediately following,

the table in the center of the room slowly went down, revealing

a hole in the room. The three turkeybones looked down the

hole. It was another room. Though this one only had room for

one person and was very cramped. Fiddleford reached his arm

down the hole and felt something. He gasped and picked it up.

The third journal!


	8. The Gold Society

Ch. 8

Fiddleford held up the third of all three journals and the light

shone onto it. "Wow," Amanda said what they were all thinking

as she gazed at it. "I can't believe we have the third journal,

dudes!" Soos exclaimed. "Now if only we could get back to the

Mystery Shack," Fiddleford told them. "Maybe there's

something in the journal about getting home," Amanda

suggested. They flipped open the journal and read one of the

pages. It read, "To teleport, tell a tongue, it needs a ton of time

to run." "Uh, dude, what does that even mean?" Soos asked. "I

have… absolutely no idea," McGucket replied. Amanda sighed.

"To teleport, tell a tongue, it needs a ton of time to run."

Fiddleford repeated aloud. Nothing was happening. Soos said,

"Maybe we all need to like, chant it or something," "Okay," The

turkeybones sat down in a circle and put the journal in the

middle. "To teleport, tell a tongue, it needs a ton of time to run,

to teleport, tell a tongue, it needs a ton of time to run," they all

repeated. Yet again, nothing happened. "What are we doing

wrong!?" Fiddleford yelled very angrily. He was going stir crazy.

"Wait a second," Amanda said picking up the third journal. "It

says here, we have to chant these words when the sun goes

down this evening!" "But how will we know when the sun goes

down?" Soos asked. "I have a watch. We will chant it at eight

o'clock tonight," Fiddleford said. He stared at the wall. Stan left

the cemetery after finally searching every nook and cranny of it.

There was no sight of the third journal. It was now time to call a

meeting with the gold society. Stanford returned to the

Mystery Shack and headed towards the old vending machine.

After inputting a secret code, the machine opened and Stan

walked down some steps and into an elevator that took him to

a third floor. He stepped out. "Blubbs. Ricky." Stan

acknowledged the two men standing in front of him. "Hello

Stan," Sheriff Blubbs responded. "Well, here's a debriefing: the

kids have the first and second journals. It's only a matter of

time before they find the third one and unleash its power,"

Stan informed the men. Ricky jumped in the conversation, "We

cannot let that happen. All of the world's humanity could be

erased just because of these three hooligans," he said. Sheriff

Blubbs finished for Ricky, "Their leader, Fiddleford McGucket,

will need to be silenced. Forever."


	9. Here We Go

Ch 9

Finally, nighttime came and it was time for the turkeybones to

chant their way home. "It's 8:00," Soos said. Fiddleford, now

foaming at the mouth, joined him and Amanda in a circle.

Fiddleford made some weird noises. "Let's get this over with…"

Amanda said. Soos put the third journal in the middle of the

circle and they all put their hands on it and chanted, "To teleport, tell a tongue, it needs a ton of time to run. To

teleport, tell a tongue, it needs a ton of time to run," Their eyes

glowed blue. Everything faded and… they were gone. "Uhh..

What happened?" Amanda asked waking up. Soos and

Fiddleford both awoke, too. "We did it!" Soos yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Fiddleford yelled and started running around

the room and into a wall. "Yeesh.." Soos said. He stood up and

walked towards his bed. "Come on guys! We've got to stop

Stan!" Amanda exclaimed. Fiddleford finally calmed down. "But

how? What do we- wait a second. We have the third journal!

Stan isn't a threat anymore! We won!" "You're right!" Amanda

replied. "But Stan doesn't know we have the third one,"

Fiddleford explained. Soos returned with the first and second

journal. "Then why don't we put them all together now?"

"Woah…" Amanda and Fiddleford gazed at the three journals

all together at last. Slowly, Soos put the three together and

they finally touched. They waited as nothing happened. "Why

isn't anything happening?" Soos asked. "Maybe we have to

wait 'till a certain time again," Amanda suggested. Fiddleford

picked up the first journal and flipped through. "Hey guys, look

at this," Amanda and Soos sat next to him. "It looks like some

futuristic machine portal," Fiddleford said. "It also looks like

there are suppose to be more pages to it," "Maybe.."

Fiddleford opened up the second and third journal to the same

page and voila! All the pages matched up and showed a big

portal machine. "Where could that be?" Amanda asked. They

all thought. "Dudes!" Soos yelled, "I think I remember seeing

something exactly like that when I was in the vending machine

place!" "No way!" McGucket exclaimed. "But how do we get in

there? We don't know the code," Amanda said. "I think I know

a way," Fiddleford smirked. "How?" Soos asked. "Anyone

notice Stan isn't here?" They gasped and realized what he

meant. "He must be in the vending machine! Let's go," Soos

said. The turkeybones made their way to the vending machine.

Suddenly, a noise was heard from the inside of the machine.

"Hide!" Amanda whispered. They all hid behind a table and the

box filled with snacks opened and out emerged Stan and two

other men. Right before the door shut the three children ran

inside and became locked in. "Let's go!" Fiddleford whispered.

They got in the elevator and went to the third floor. As the

three stepped out, there was a desk in front of them. "That's

where I found the first journal!" Soos exclaimed. When

Amanda, Soos, and Fiddleford walked up to it, they set the

three journals down on the desk and opened them up to its

portal pages. "Look at these symbols on the journal pages.

Maybe we should type them into that computer," Fiddleford

suggested. Soos sat in the chair and slid to the computer. He

slid back and forth putting symbols into the computer. "All I

have to do now is press "Enter"," Soos told them. "Are we

ready for this?" Amanda asked. Fiddleford and Soos nodded.

"Here we go."


	10. The Handyman Can't Be Trusted

Ch 10

"Oh no you don't!" Stan yelled. Blubbs and Ricky stood behind

him. Soos quickly turned around. "Stan!? What are you doing

here?" Soos asked. "Here to stop you," Stan ran towards Soos

and threw him out of the chair. "Guys! Help!" "Soos!" Amanda

yelled. She jumped on Stan and pried him off of Soos. "We've

come too far to fail now!" He ran to the computer to press

enter just as Ricky jumped him and nailed him to the ground.

Blubbs got a hold of Amanda and Stan pinned down Fiddleford.

Struggling, Fiddleford said, "What do you want from us?!" "The

journals," Stan replied. He jumped up and ran towards the

computer, deleting the symbols typed into it. Blubbs and Ricky

ran to the elevator. Stanford picked up the three journals.

"Let's go!" They went into the elevator and Ricky punched the

emergency button locking the kids in the portal room. "NO!"

Fiddleford yelled. The turkeybones were now locked in a room

and Stan had all three journals. "I can't believe we lost,"

Amanda told them. "No! We didn't lose. We will get out of

here." Amanda replied, "I just- I just…" Just then, Amanda

fainted. "Amanda!" Soos yelled. He picked up her head and laid

it in his arms. "Soos… Soos…" A voice repeated. "No! Not this

again! What does it mean?!" Amanda said to the voice. Just like

last time, a question mark appeared in front of her. This time

the voice calmly whispered in her ear, "The handyman is not

what he seems…" Amanda awoke with a gasp. "Amanda! What

happened?" McGucket asked. "Was it another vision?" Soos

asked her. "Yeah.. It was.. the same thing as last time," Amanda

lied. "Oh" Fiddleford said. They helped her back up but how

would she tell Fiddleford they can't trust Soos? "I can't take

this. I'm going to go look for another way out of here," Soos

told the others. He stood up and walked away. "Fiddleford…"

"Yeah?" "The vision wasn't about my dad again…" Soos walked

to a dark corner and pulled out a cell phone. He called Stan.

"Do you think they bought it Mr. Pines?" "Yes, Soos, thank you.

We now have the journals." He hung up and Soos made sure no

one was listening. He was alone.


	11. Declining the Call

Ch 11

"We can't trust Soos?" Fiddleford asked. "According to my

vision, we can't," Amanda said to McGucket. "Hey dudes," Soos

walked up. "I didn't see any other way out of here," he said.

"We'll never get out!" Amanda whined. "We will!" Fiddleford

assured her. It was morning. Amanda's father was on his to pick

her up from the sleepover at the Mystery Shack. Fiddleford's

parents were doing the same. The parents stepped out of the

car and walked into the Mystery Shack. "Hey Stan!" Bill said.

"Are the kids ready to go?" "Oh but of course!" Stan exclaimed.

"I will go get them for you," He said with a smile. Stan walked

to the other room and into the vending machine. The door

opened to the third floor. The turkeybones jumped up. Soos

jumped in front of Amanda and put his fists up. Fiddleford

looked at Soos and snarled. Stan stepped out. "Stan! Let us out

of here!" Fiddleford yelled. "Your parents are here. Say one

word about what happened, and I burn all three journals." They

all looked at each other and slowly followed behind Stan.

"Daddy!" Amanda jumped into her dad's arms. "I missed you

last night!" Bill said laughing. Amanda hugged him tight. "I

missed you too." Fiddleford walked up to his parents. He stood

in front of them and suddenly leaped his arms out to them and

hugged them. His mom stepped back a little. "Oh my, I guess

you really missed us!" "I'm never leaving you guys again,"

Fiddleford said. Soos stood next to Stan giving Amanda and

Fiddleford a fake worried look. The two just turned and left.

After Amanda got in the car, Bill asked, "How was the

sleepover?" Amanda looked back as the Mystery Shack faded

away from her view. "Dad? What happened to Mom?" Bill

stopped the car and looked back at his daughter. "It's time I

told you." Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan asked Soos, "Why

didn't you call me after I left you in the vending machine?" "I

did," Soos responded. "My phone didn't ring.." Stan reached in

his pocket. "Wait. Where is my phone!?" He exclaimed. "Calm

down!" Soos said. "You probably left it on the counter or

something," They looked all around and couldn't find it

anywhere. A girl hiding in the bushes looked at the Mystery

Shack. "Try calling it," Stan said. Soos called the phone. The red-

headed girl in the bushes held it up and declined the call.


	12. The Parents Know

Ch 12 

"I don't hear it!" Stan was getting angry. "Wait a second. If you

didn't answer the phone… who did?" Soos asked. "Oh no.

Someone knows!" Stanford said. "We need to hide the journals

for later before the person finds them!" Soos told them. "Give

them to me," Sheriff Blubs said. "I will hide them," Soos handed

the three journals to Blubs. Amanda sat in the backseat of her

dad's car as he explained what happened to her mother years

ago. "Well you see, we didn't have the best time together. We

needed to spend a little time away from each other because,

well… we just didn't get along very well. So, she left and I

stayed here to take care of you. And it was the best decision of

my life," Amanda smiled and got out of her seat to hug her dad.

"I love you, Daddy," "I love you so much, sweetie," "So why did

you ask what happened to her?" Bill asked Amanda. "I was just

wondering because last night I had this vi- dream. And the

dream had this weird voice that kept whispering a name to me.

Then suddenly, you appeared right in front of me and yelled

"Bill Cipher," and then I woke up," Bill started up the car again.

"Really? That sounds weird. But my last name has always been

the same as yours! Bill Gleeful," As Fiddleford rode in the car

with his parents, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Guys?"

His mother in the passenger seat turned around. "What is it,

honey?" "There is something terrible going on! At the Mystery

Shack! Stan locked us in a secret lair! And there are these

journals, three of them! We had to get them and after we

found them all, we went to the graveyard where there was this

town filled with zombies! Stan took the journals! We HAVE to

get them back now!" "Oh dear," Fiddleford's mom said. "You

three must have had quite the adventure!" His father said.

"What?!" McGucket asked. "What adventure?! It's all real! We

can't let Stan keep the journals!" His parents laughed. "Well

that just sounds crazy dear!" His mother replied. Fiddleford

began to tear up. It did sound crazy. Who would ever believe

that? No one would. "Mom? Dad? Who is Bill Cipher?" The car

skidded to a stop in the grass. Fiddleford's parents looked at

each other. "Take me to the Mystery Shack?" Fiddleford asked.

"Let's go." His father said.


End file.
